


A little icing with your cake

by TheRedPalaaladin (Thighz)



Series: Voltron Shorts [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Bakery AU, Blow Jobs, Exhibitionism, Hunk is the baker, Inappropriate Use of Icing, Lance breaks like fourteen serve safe rules, M/M, Sexual Content, side sheith
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-24
Updated: 2017-09-24
Packaged: 2019-01-05 00:10:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12179178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thighz/pseuds/TheRedPalaaladin
Summary: The way to a man's heart is through his stomach.Or.Well.





	A little icing with your cake

**Author's Note:**

> Can you tell I have a boner for Hance? Cuz I do.
> 
> You can find this work on [Tumblr](http://gabrielsthighz.tumblr.com/post/163960454188/a-little-icing-with-your-cake) and the artwork by [Jas](http://jaspurrlock.tumblr.com/post/163953922002/mmmmmm-a-lil-tasty-treat-of-the-different-sort-in)!

 

**A little icing with your cake**

 

 

 

 

 

 

Lance glances up from the order he’s scribbling across a notepad, phone up to one ear, when the doorbell to the shop rings open. Pidge crashes through, nearly barrelling into the last person in line, backpack slung over their shoulder and tucking their green work shirt into their pants frantically. The person on the other end of the line clucks her tongue anxiously and asks if they need to repeat the order. 

“Nope.” Lance grins, clicks the pen closed, “A dozen mint macaroons for five pm. We gotta, that’ll be-.” He uses the end of the pen to press the order into the flat screen computer at the second register. Keith glances over at him from where he’s manning the long line by himself. 

“You’re late.” Keith hisses as Pidge skirts the edge of the counter and flips open the divider near the cake case.

“Sorry!” Pidge winces, tossing their backpack through the door to the kitchen.

“HEY!” Hunk’s voice shouts from inside.

“Sorry Hunk, I’ll move it later.” Pidge apologizes as they yank their apron from a hook by the kitchen doors. 

They join Keith at the register, hip checking Lance out of the way and back to the phone’s base. He gives the lady on the other end her final price and confirmed pick up time before hanging up.

“Two Blues and a Red, Lance!” Keith calls out.

Lance whips away from the phone and shakes out a box. He loads it up with the blue and red lion shaped confections, ties the box off with a blue bow and slides it across the counter to Keith. Pidge calls out for cinnamon rolls and an ice cream cake pick up.

The day continues on like that, Lance filling orders, answering the phone and watching the long ass line dwindle down to nothing. Keith takes his break at two, Pidge at three. Shiro strolls in at four juggling a crate of strawberries. 

“You are a god.” Lance crows, reaching across the counter between Pidge and Keith to take it from the older man. 

Keith huffs, “Don’t make his ego bigger.”

Lance lets out a scandalized gasp as he twists on his heels, “Shiro is a kind, perfect individual.” 

Shiro chuckles softly, “It’s good to see you too, Keith.”

“I saw you in bed this morning.” 

Lance rolls his eyes and pushes through the kitchen doors, leaving Shiro and his grouchy boyfriend to make goo-goo eyes at one another, “Hunk. Strawberries are here.”

Hunk’s head pops up from behind a flour covered metal table. A grin spread bright across his face and Lance notices there’s flour streaked across his cheeks and into his hair. 

“Buddy, you’ve got some flour-.” He wiggles a finger at Hunk, “Everywhere.”

Hunk laughs, pushes up to his feet and moves over to Lance, “I know. Trying to get all the orders out by five.” He eyes the strawberries, “They from Shiro’s garden?”

“You betcha.”

“Yes.” Hunk moans, lifting the box and setting it inside the cooler. 

Lance leans against the metal counter, watches Hunk dust his hands off on his green shirt, now stained with food coloring and even more flour. He’s wearing his signature band around his forehead, yellow today. 

“Got any plans tonight?”

“Huh?” Hunk peers up at him, “Not really. Got a lot to clean after closing. Probably pick up chinese. Go home.”

Lance’s mood drops just slightly. That’s me asking you out you idiot, he wants to shout, but Hunk’s a gentle soul and Lances’ gotta tread carefully. He drums his fingers across his cheek, continues to stare as Hunk picks out a few bins of berries and starts cutting them up on a wood block. 

“Going to Lu lu’s for chinese?” 

“Yep.” Hunk’s features are focused wholly on the chopping of strawberries, “Shay is working tonight to, so I know the chow mein will be good.” 

Lance hums, wonders if this is a lost cause.

“Cool.” 

He may have to turn the heat up and do something drastic. 

“My macaroon’s ready?” Lance asks before heading to the door.

Hunk points to a boxed container on a shelf to his left. Lance grins and walks over to grab it, “You’re the best, buddy.”

“I know.” Hunk grins.

Lance rejoins Keith and Pidge at the front, instructing Keith on which angry lady will be coming into pick up the macaroons. 

“Where are you going?” Pidge squints.

“I didn’t take a lunch today.” Lance shrugs, snatching his cell phone from under the counter, “I’m gonna wipe down some tables, arrange the case and hit the road.” 

“Loser.” Keith mutters.

Lance winks and goes about his duties. By the time he’s done with that it’s four thirty and he’s ready to call it an afternoon. 

He makes his way to the kitchen to say goodbye to Hunk, but he’s nowhere to be seen. Lance frowns, checks the cooler, the pantry. 

There’s a cake in the oven and a bowl of icing sitting pretty and pink on the metal table. The tables been wiped clean already and a small oval dish is waiting for the buns to come out and be iced. He grins at the bowl, sidles up slowly. There’s a small spoon beside it and he uses it to dip inside and taste the concoction. 

It blooms across his tongue, sweet, but not too sweet. It’s a berry mixture and he wonders if the cake is stuffed with berries too.  _ Yum. _

He glances to the kitchen door, eyes the lock at the top dubiously. A brilliant idea pops into his head, spoon of pink icing in hand and Hunk due back any minute. 

Lance makes quick work of making sure Keith and Pidge are still tending to the last customers of the day before sliding the lock into place. No disturbances. Perfect. 

He twists around to the bowl again and balances the spoon on the edge. It takes a bit of maneuvering for him to hike his apron up and out of the way so he could reach the fly of his pants. 

Lance just hopes he’s not about to make a total ass out of himself for doing this. 

If he’s being perfectly honest, he’s been trying to flag Hunk’s oblivious ass down for months. No amount of flirting seemed to work and if Hunk  _ did _ notice the flirting he’d turn it down with a short laugh and a ‘You're so funny, Lance’. 

What was really funny was how absolutely gone Lance was on him. Hunk’s been his best friend since they were kids. They’ve been through  _ everything _ together. It just so happened that in the last few years, Lance went from wanting to cuddle on the couch watching star trek with Hunk to wanting to blow Hunk under the covers while they watched said show.

Lance eyes the looped design he drew on the top of his dick, grin a little lopsided. He can hear the strangling customers in the front and approaching footsteps from the right. 

A squeak causes him to glance up, eyebrow lifted. 

Hunk’s frozen in the doorway between office hallway and kitchen, hand in midair as if to wave hello to Lance. There’s pink icing down the front of his shirt, but Lance isn’t focused on that, his mouth is open, honeyed eyes staring exactly where they’re supposed to.

Lance’s icing covered dick.

“Hi.” Lance tries for a flirtatious grin, “Want some icing with your cake?”

_ What the fuck Lance that was so corny. _

Hunk actually chuckles, hand lowering, “Please tell me you used a utensil before you smeared my icing all over your junk.” 

“I did.” Lance protests, stomach twisted in knots and not sure if this is going to work all of a sudden. 

Hunk’s eyes dart to the door to the front, now wringing his hands out, “This for Keith? I need to make myself scarce?” 

“ _ What _ ?” Lance exclaims, “No! Dude, it’s for you! I just laid one of my best lines on you.” He drops his head back with a groan. He closes his eyes and sighs at the ceiling. 

Mission failed. 

Better regroup and wash his-

“Me?” Hunk’s voice is soft, subdued and Lance can hear him getting closer. 

Big, warm hands cups the sides of Lance’s semi-bare hips, thumbs brushing the sensitive skin of his groin. His eyes open slowly, focused on the ceiling and heart thudding painfully inside his chest. Desire coils low in his stomach when he smells a mixture of Hunk’s aftershave and the entire day's baked goods. 

“Didn’t know you were interested, Lance.”

Lance frowns, “I’ve only been completely obvious with the flirting buddy.” 

“You flirt with everyone.” Hunk snorts.

Lance drops his head down to stare at Hunk, who is slowly going to his knees at Lance’s feet. Those honey eyes watch him, intense and focused. Lance’s dick jumps at the sight, he curls his fingers around the edge of the table.

Lance swallows, “I had to get drastic.” 

“I can see that.” Hunk’s voice is too low now, breath ghosting over Lance’s straining dick. The thumbs brush his balls and a shiver darts down Lance’s spine, heat flaring at the base of his cock, “You know this isn’t sanitary in the slightest? You’re breaking like, ten servsafe rules in my kitchen right now.” 

Lance wiggles his eyebrows, “Gonna punish me?” 

“That’s cheesy even for you.” Hunk smirks.

Lance gasps as a hand wraps around his dick, just below where the icing stops. Hunk licks his lips and god does that send another bolt of lust right where it counts. Lance wiggles his toes inside his shoes, the back of his neck heating up. 

Hunk’s tounge darts out, licks away the precum at the tip and Lance is lost. His knees damn near buckle as Hunk goes about cleaning his dick. The pink icing stains Hunk’s lips, gets caught on the corners, is swiped away with his tongue. It’s wet and rough, hot breath only making him harder in Hunk’s hands. 

“You look good enough to eat.” Hunk mumbles, mouthing the underside of his dick and eyes locked with Lance. 

Lance lets out a pathetic whimper in reply. Hunk takes that as the go-ahead because he pulls back and drops his mouth around the entirety of Lance’s dick. Lance cries out once, thighs shaking at the sudden onslaught of  _ wet heat. _ He wants to thread his hands through Hunk’s hair, but he knows that if he lets go out the counter, his knees are going to give out on him.

Hunk hums around him, eyes closed and tongue rough with sugar crystals. It’s intoxicatingly awesome. Hunk’s right hand shoves Lance’s apron and shirt further up his chest, the left dragging the apron around his hip. His throat closes around Lance in the process as he drops lower, clothing no longer blocking his way.

Lance moans, low and soft, knowing full well they still have a crew and customers outside the door. 

He’s not going to last long though. It’s too hot, too right, too everything. Hunk smells like dark spices and sweets, it’s heady and perfect. Lance has been daydreaming about this since he was sixteen. 

He bites down on his bottom lip and whines again, urging his hips forward, trying to get Hunk to move just a little faster. 

He’s so  _ close. _

Hunk obliges, fingers curling into Lance’s skin. His lips stretch wide around the base of Lance’s dick, giving a strong suck, pulling back to swirl his tongue at the tip. The pace picks up and Lance is almost gone, his vision is blurring and the pleasure swirling at the base of his cock is about to erupt. 

“H- _ hu- _ .” 

Hunk drops down to the base one last time and Lance shouts, fingers biting into the table as he explodes in his best friends mouth. He wheezes through the aftershocks, eyes wide as Hunk hums around his cock and swallows all of it. 

His elbows drops down to the table soon after and his dick slips out of Hunk’s mouth, soft and exhausted. Lance’s head is spinning and he groans as his legs nearly give out, but Hunk catches him with an arm around his lower back.

Hunk wiggles his eyebrows, grinning from ear to ear, “Did I blow your mind?” 

Lance laughs, dropping his forehead against Hunk’s shoulder, “That was cheesy even for you.” 

They stand together for a while, Hunk’s hands warm against his skin and Lance coming down from the ultimate high. 

A sharp knock on the door between the storefront and kitchen startles them both. Lance drops his hands down to do up his pants hastily, heart pounding.

“Look. As soon as you two are done, can we get some more yellow lions out here?” Pidge’s voice is irritated. 

“Nothing happened!” Lance shouts.

“Yea.” Pidge snorts, “Right. Yellow lions, Lance. You have one minute.” 

Hunk nuzzles at his cheek, “Meet at my place? I’ll pick the chinese up after work.” The question and offer are both soft against Lance’s skin, almost nervous.

Lance is on cloud nine and he nods enthusiastically, “Yep.  _ Yep _ . Definitely.”

Hunk chuckles and pulls away with a leer, “And if you’re  _ really _ good, I’ll give you more dessert afterwards.”

  
  
  
  
  



End file.
